Remember
by MissLaamaa
Summary: Myka's breath stocked in her throat as her eyes met another all too familiar pair of dark brown eyes. "HG?" she heard the name leave her lips, but the other woman didn't seem to take any note of it. Bering x Wells , Disclaimer: I don't own Warehouse 13 or any of the characters
1. Chapter 1

**So, this is my first W13 ff ever, so do forgive me if it isn't any good. I however do hope you enjoy the story & apologize for any spelling mistaked which I'm sure are in here ^^ Please leave reviews, I appreciate them all. (pos. & neg. for that matter) Yes, I will just let you read now :x *shuts mouth***

* * *

**Remember**

Chapter 1

Myka's breath stocked in her throat as her eyes met another all too familiar pair of dark brown eyes. "HG?" she heard the name leave her lips, but the other woman didn't seem to take any note of it.

"Myka!" She could hear her name being called, but was unable to tear her eyes away from the woman she had stared at so many times before, studying her, trying to find proof that this wasn't the woman she wanted her to be.

Pete finally caught up with her. "Myka, I asked where we could find Emily Lake, and apparently she's teaching in classroom 'C102'." He said the number in a strange voice, which would normally have made Myka laugh, or at least roll her eyes at. This time however, she didn't seem to react at all.

Pete frowned. "Myka?" He asked, his tone unsure. When she still didn't react, he decided to follow her stare. "W..Wait, what? HG? Is that you?!"

Unlike Myka, Pete didn't take any more time studying her and walked up to her. "HG!" He called out again, the woman now realising it was addressed to her, turned to face him, slightly frowning. She then turned to her students. "I'll be out for just a minute. In the meantime, I expect you all to study the example on page 214." There was some mumbling and several students reached for their books.

The woman closed the door silently behind her, before turning around to face Pete again. "Now, how can I help you?" Pete looked at Myka, but her condition didn't seem to have changed much. With a sigh he turned around to face the raven haired woman again. "Is this your idea of hiding yourself in society, HG?" Annoyment was clearly audible in his voice, but the woman just raised her eyebrows a bit and gave him a little smile.

"Forgive me, but I do not seem to know what you're talking about. Maybe you could..," but before she could finish her sentence, Pete interfered. "Stop playing games HG, I don't know what you're up to, but you're not fooling me!" His hand was now resting on his tesla.

Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Pete." He turned around, Myka's green eyes staring intently in his. "This isn't her." Pete just studied her for a while, not quite sure if she was trying to fool him. He looked back at HG, or Emily for that matter. Raising his eyebrows he turned back around to face Myka again. "So what, you're saying she has an identical twin walking around? You're smarter than this Myka."

Myka grabbed Pete's arm and pulled him back a little. "I'm telling you, this is not her. I need you to trust me on this." Myka could tell he was still annoyed and didn't believe any of it. "Fine, we should best bring HG to Artie then." He was about to say something else when Emily cleared her throat.

"Uhm… Yes well, I'd better get back to my class then." She had already turned half around again when she felt a strong, but gentle hand grab her upper arm. She looked up, meeting a pair of green eyes, that somehow seemed familiar to her. Like she knew them from a dream, a previous lifetime. Realising what she was thinking about, she frowned and cleared her mind again.

"I'm afraid you'll have to come with us." Myka could see the confusion in the dark brown eyes she used to know that well. This woman had no idea at all as of what was going on. "I.. Suppose I could spare a few minutes."

* * *

Pete was driving while Myka was in the backseat next to Emily. After Emily had insisted they pick up her cat, they had driven to her apartment first, picking up the cat apparently known as 'Dickens'.

They had figured it wouldn't be a good idea to bring Emily directly to the warehouse, so they decided to take her to Leena's.

The ride was quiet. After the third time Myka had spotted The smaller woman looking at her, she finally gave in. "What's wrong, Helena?" As soon as she said it, she seemed to realise her mistake and quickly added "Emily."

* * *

Emily felt a strange feeling shudder through her as she heard the way in which the woman, whom the guy had called 'Myka', had said 'Helena'. She didn't know anyone named Helena, and still she felt strangely connected to this unknown woman. For the second time that day she shrugged of any thoughts she had and concentrated on the big green orbs in front of her.

"Wrong? Should there be anything wrong?" Her voice was unsure and Myka could see she was confused about the whole situation. Not that she could blame her.

Myka had to smile at the innocence of the woman. She was quite opposite of the identical woman that she used to know.

Myka didn't know if she was horrified by the fact that there was a woman looking exactly the same as Helena, but which was apparently not her, or if she was happy to be able to see her image again. The image she had thought she'd lost, was now sitting next to her.

Without knowing Myka had furrowed her brows and Emily was studying her with a clear interest in her eyes. Not wanting to show anything more, Myka quickly straightened her face and turned her head to look out of the window.

Ms. Frederic had better shed some light on this situation.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello to all people still reading ^^ First of all thanks for all the follows, means alot to me! :D I would once again like to apologise for all the spelling mistakes, English is not my native language so the story is probably full of them! I hope you enjoy this chapter, please leave reviews ^^**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Mrs. Frederick and Artie were already waiting outside of Leena's when they arrived. Pete got out of the car first, walking around it to open the door for Emily. Myka followed her out of the car and walked directly towards Mrs. Frederick.

"So.. This is her," She said needlessly as the resemblance was quite obvious. Myka waited for a response, but they both just stared at Emily, whom was getting rather uncomfortable. After an awkward silence, Myka continued. "Is it her?" Mrs. Frederick nodded slowly. "It is quite obvious, wouldn't you say, miss Bering." It wasn't a question, more like a statement.

Myka quickly closed her mouth again. Another awkward silence found place, in which everyone was just staring at Emily, or fumbling around with their hands.

Emily felt like she was a piece of furniture that was being judged. When the level of annoyance finally reached its maximum, she broke the silence. "Excuse me, but would someone at least tell me what I'm doing here? And who is this Helena you keep talking about?"

"Let us go inside, shall we?" Mrs. Frederick finally said.

* * *

After they had gone inside, Mrs. Frederick had disappeared (How does she do that?!) once again. The others had decided to sit in the common room, while introducing themselves to Emily. Claudia had heard the news by now and had arrived at the B&B too, just as shocked as the others by seeing HG, or rather Emily.

After having poked Emily's face a few times in fascination, much to the annoyance of Emily, she had joined the others in the sofa. "Have you guys done any tests or something?" She asked in excitement.

Myka was just about to answer when Mrs. Frederick reappeared again, making her yelp at the surprise. Emily had to smile at the sound, trying desperately to straighten her face again when Myka noticed.

"Have you found anything?" Artie was the first to ask. "I have, in fact. It appears she has been imprinted with a new personality." Myka had to do her best not to roll her eyes. They had all realised pretty easily that this wasn't Helena. "By whom?" Pete asked, obviously thinking the same as Myka.

"The regents of course. To protect society from the woman that almost destroyed the world." She said in a voice as if she thought they were stupid.

Slowly losing her patience, Myka asked the question she'd been wanting to ask from as soon as she got here. "Can we undo it? Can we bring Helena back?" Her voice slowly cracked, she hoped no-one had noticed.

* * *

Emily was confused as well as hurt. Why was nobody thinking about her feelings? Why was this Helena more important than her? Undo her? What was all this even about?

She looked up slightly at the only person in the room that seemed somewhat familiar to her. Admiring the pack of brown curls and bright green eyes, her heart began to flutter. It didn't last long though, her heart broke again as soon as she heard Myka's voice crack. She quickly looked down, not wanting to show she noticed and making the taller woman uncomfortable.

* * *

Mrs. Frederick looked her in the eyes. She always scared the hell out of her when she did that, but Myka would never tell. "The question, miss Bering, is if we want that Helena back. She did after all try to destroy the earth. Not to forget, the regents would never agree to this."

Forgetting who she was talking to, Myka took a few steps towards Mrs. Frederick until she was able to grasp her shoulders. "This is not justice, removing a whole person's soul, only to be replaced by another one. This is not fair! She was a human, just like all of us. Yes, she made a mistake, but does that give us the right to just erase her?"

Everyone was staring at Myka and Mrs. Frederick now, afraid of how she would react.

After a few seconds of silence, which felt more like hours, she cleared her throat. "Okay miss Bering. I will inform the regents of your… 'plan'. You however, are responsible for all the consequences the outcome may have. Every single one."

She raised her eyebrows, clearly waiting for an answer. Myka however, was so surprised she could only manage a small nod. She turned her head, catching Emily looking right back at her. Her eyes were full of emotion, the confusion of earlier was still present, it was however surpassed by another emotion. She was afraid, her hands tightly clamping her own thighs.

When Mrs. Frederick started talking again she turned her head around again to face her. "Getting Helena back however will take quite some time, if it will ever work at all that is." She studied Myka's face intently, searching for any sign on what she was feeling. When she couldn't find anything, she continued.

"You will have to surround her with things that meant a lot to her. Things she used to be surrounded with. You'll have to give her memories back." She turned to face everyone now. "Helena is still in that body." She waved her hand in Emily's direction, who still hadn't moved nor said a word. "She's just buried underneath Emily."

Claudia frowned, this was by far the weirdest thing she had ever heard. Which said quite a lot, she worked in the warehouse for Christ's sake. "Will… will Helena remember her life as Emily Lake?"

"That, I cannot say. Never before has someone even attempted bringing someone back from this condition."

A sudden movement in the corner of her eye made Myka look away from Mrs. Frederick. Turning her head, she got a glimpse of silky raven hair leaving the room. She turned to face Mrs. Frederick again, but she had also disappeared once again.

Myka sighed. "What a mess," she mumbled while quickly following the Victorian woman out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi there ^^ I once again would like to thank you all for still reading this, following & reviewing :) I know this chapter is kind of short, but after the mid-season final I just couldn't help myself & update. Nonetheless I hope you like it and I'll try to update soon :3 Please leave reviews again, it boosts my writingspeed XD Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 3

It didn't take long for Myka to find out where Emily went, as soft sobs could be heard coming from the bathroom. Myka sighed, she hadn't realised how much their words had actually hurt Emily until now and she felt horrible about it. She slowly approached the door, knocking it softly a few times. "Emily?" All of a sudden the sobbing was gone.

"Emily, please open up." There was a silence for a few seconds, before a voice answered, clearly having problems with keeping it's tone steady. "Why? So you can lecture me on how fake I am? How unreal?"

Emily could hear another sigh on the other side of the door, while at the same time she was trying to swallow another sob. "I'm sorry, that's not what I wanted to say. I just want to be alone for a while." This time she couldn't help letting a few sobs through while she was talking.

Myka was shocked at the fact that Emily was apologising. "You shouldn't be sorry. I should. I know it's not fair towards you. It's just…" She had turned her back to the door now, slowly sliding down so she could sit while leaning her back against the door. "You had feelings for her." Myka's eyes grew wide and she was suddenly relieved by the fact that Emily wasn't able to see her. "What? No! We.. were just really good friends." _Weren't we..?_

Emily had her doubt, but decided not to push it any further, it was none of her business anyway.

* * *

Emily was now embarrassed by her tear-outburst and she was hopelessly trying to work away the evidence with some water. Realising it didn't help –at all-, she just took a few deep breaths before opening the door again.

As soon as she opened the door Myka fell slightly back, quickly grabbing something to hold on and stood up again.

Emily couldn't help but let out a giggle at that, which only made Myka's already pink cheeks glow bright red.

* * *

Myka couldn't even begin to describe how embarrassed she was, but the giggle slipping from Emily's lips made it all worth it. Her eyes were still swollen and red, making Myka's feeling of guilt grow again.

"I didn't expect you to suddenly open the door like that," she said with an embarrassed smile, the red from her cheeks now spreading to cover her whole face. Emily just smiled back and turned her head to look at the ground, obviously embarrassed too by how she had been crying.

For a few moments Myka didn't know how she should react. _Aaah, to hell with it, _she thought as she moved closer to the woman, pulling her into a firm hug. It felt strange to feel a familiar body pressed against her, while at the same time it didn't feel familiar at all.

She was relieved however when she felt Emily returning the hug.

* * *

Emily immediately felt herself calm down again, her head pressed against the taller woman's shoulder. She felt safe, as if nothing in the world could possibly harm her. She was sorry when she felt Myka pull back.

"Thank you," she said sincerely. "Uh.. You're welcome," Myka answered awkwardly, her right hand scratching the back of her head and disappearing in a bunch of curls.

"I uh… Could show you around Leena's if you want?" Emily smiled, grabbing Myka's hand in a firm grip, intertwining their fingers. "I would like that."

* * *

Myka had almost finished showing Emily around. She was convinced it had been a good idea to show to do so. They had both calmed down, and were more comfortable talking to each other now. Myka lead her upstairs. "Now I think Leena only has one empty room left, so I'm afraid you won't have much choice." Myka opened the door closest to the stairway and stepped aside to let Emily enter. "It looks absolutely gorgeous," Emily said, obviously liking what she saw. "Now if I can just find some bowls for Dickens.." _Riiight, forgot about the cat, _Myka thought, resisting the urge to roll her eyes.

"I'm sure Leena will have some," she answered instead. "I'll go down and ask her immediately!" Emily walked out of the room but stopped again in the middle of the hallway. "Oh, before I forget, what's your room?" Myka smiled. "It's right next to yours."

* * *

When they got downstairs, Myka pointed Emily to the kitchen, convinced that Leena could be found there. Myka watched Emily as she walked away. This would certainly take some adjusting and patience, but she thought that despite the fact that the start of the day wasn't very good, things had worked out pretty well nonetheless.

Her hand slid down towards the pocket in her pants where she immediately felt the familiar cold steel of the necklace in her palm. She would give it back eventually, when the time was right.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again! First of all, I'm so so so very sorry for the late update :K I've been incredibly busy with school (as if that's an excuse .) and I cannot promise it'll get better, I will promise to do my best to update soon however. Once again, thank you for the follows, reviews & even favorits, I appreciate it alot! ^^ I hope you enjoy this chapter :D**

* * *

Chapter 4

Myka had been up all night, her mind to occupied to catch some sleep. So when she heard noises coming from the room next to her, she was immediately out of bed and in the hallway.

The floor felt cold underneath her bare feet, causing her to run quickly but silent on her toes.

Walking towards Emily's door, she held her breath, waiting for another sound. When that sound came, she knocked on the door. Silence. Myka's mind was creating worst-case-scenarios all of a sudden, and she couldn't help but open the door.

The room was partly lid by the soft light of the moon coming through one of the windows on the far edge of the room. Emily however, was just lying in her bed. Her hair was spread out over her pillow, one leg over her blanket and.. Myka shook her head, what was she doing?!

Clearing her throat she slowly moved towards the bed. "Emily." She whispered softly. When no response came, she tried again, a little bit louder. "Emily!" This time Emily seemed to have heard her. "Mmm… Yes, darling.." She sounded very sleepy and… Did she just say darling?

Myka could feel her heartbeat accelerating, Instead of saying anything however, she just stood there, frozen.

She only realised she had been standing there for quite a while when she felt a pair of dark eyes on her. "Hi," a soft, still sleepy, voice filled the room. "Hello," Myka replied, sitting down on the edge of the bed, "H.. How long have you been awake?"

Emily sat up a little, arching her eyebrows. "Now that's a strange question to ask, you just woke me up, remember?" Emily had to giggle again, calming Myka down a little. "Oh. Well, I'm sorry for waking you. I think you were having a nightmare or something.. Or maybe you were just talking in your sleep." She added, and even in the dark Emily could see the grin covering her face.

"Is that so? In that case I believe it should be me who's sorry for waking you." Emily was sitting upright now, one leg still covered by the blanket, smiling at Myka.

Before she knew it, her hand was on Emily's cheek. She didn't know it happened, but it did. And after that, other things happened fast. Emily just stared blankly at her for several seconds, not one emotion visible on her face.

Myka quickly removed her hand. "Emily? Emily, Are you okay?" The moment she removed her hand, Emily let out a breath Myka didn't even know she had been holding. "What happened..?" She was clearly confused. Myka on the other hand was still in shock. "I don't know! You tell me, what the hell happened? One moment I was… You were…"

Myka swallowed the rest of the sentence, still not fully recovered.

"I… I think it's Helena." Emily finally spoke after a silence that had been close to becoming awkward. Myka took Emily's hands in hers. "What about Helena?"

Emily looked down at their hands. "It was like… Memories… Memories of things I've never lived." A chuckle escaped from her lips. "You'll probably think I'm crazy, but I… At least I think it was me, was planting this huge fork-like thing in the ground." She looked up at Myka now, frowning, "You were there too! Saying something about ending the world." A grin had spread across her face at how ridiculous she found it, it slowly disappeared however when she saw Myka's green eyes staring intensely into hers, then slowly averting her eyes towards their hands.

Emily's eyes grew wide with realisation. "W… So… You're saying I, Helena," she corrected, "tried to destroy the earth with a fork?" Myka couldn't help but laugh. "Well, yes… Kind of." She softly squeezed the shorter woman's hands.

She was suddenly very aware that she was just wearing her shorts and a tank top, feeling Emily's eyes on her.

"Anyway, I think we should go back to sleep. I bet it's only 3 a.m. or something." Myka said, not sure if she was making the right decision. She got up and had turned around already when she felt Emily's hand grab her wrist. Myka turned around, frowned down at her wrist and looked back up at Emily.

"Thank you," she said, her dark eyes boring into Myka's, "for checking up on me. I appreciate it." A comfortable warmth filled her chest and she smiled back at the raven haired woman. "Anytime."

* * *

An hour later Myka was still awake, staring at her ceiling, also partly lit by the moon. The warm feeling that had spread in her chest still hadn't gone away.

This woman was so very different from the one she used to know. So naïve, innocent. Still, she was growing on Myka already, in the 2 days they had known each other.

Myka rolled over on her stomach, changing position for the 20th time in the last hour.

Realising sleep wasn't coming to her however, she decided to get up again. This time she searched for some socks first, not wanting to face the cold floor again.

And off she went, on the look for a book to entertain her another night.


	5. Chapter 5

**Haii there my dear readers ^^ I can't apologise enough for taking this long to update. I do however, have a valid excuse as my laptop just kind of exploded about a week ago o.o I do have this computer, but yeah... You know, writing is not quite the same on another computer. However, I do hope this chapter is okay, please leave reviews (:**

* * *

Chapter 5

Myka had read about six pages when she heard a door open. Too lazy to get up, she turned her head around, trying to catch a glimpse of whomever was in the doorway. She smiled when she recognised Pete.

"I didn't realise you were so into books." She said, sarcasm written all over her face. "Yes well," he said, scratching the back of his head, "let's just say I wouldn't wake up in the middle of the night for them?" He frowned at her, although Myka didn't miss the little smile that was playing along his lips.

She closed her book, patting her hand next to her on the sofa. "I just couldn't sleep, no need to get worried." Pete sat down. "Who said anything about being worried? Maybe I was just getting a sandwich." Myka's goofy grin appeared and she gently poked Pete between his ribs. "Aww, hey!" He yelped, slapping her hand away.

Myka let her head rest back for a moment, silence spreading between them. Pete was the one who broke it, "So, you gonna tell me why you couldn't sleep?" Myka looked at him from the corner of her eyes, not bothering to turn her whole head. "No reason really.."

This time, it was Pete's turn to poke her. "Myka Bering, are you actually trying to lie to me?" He kept on poking her in between her screams of denial.

"Okay okay, stop it already!" Pete was still holding out his fingers, ready to start poking her again. "Then tell me what's going on. You know all my problems too after all." Myka had to smirk at this. "Not having sex for a week is not a problem, Pete." He dropped his hands. "It is for me."

She looked at him for a while, smile slowly disappearing. "Do you..," she sat up a little, clearing her throat. "Do you think we're doing the right thing?"

"Talking in the middle of a night in a room full of books? No. Definitely no." Myka sighed, "Pete."

"Okay okay, I'm sorry. Are you referring to this..," we waved his hands in the air, "Emily stuff?"

"Yeah… I mean, is it right that we're trying to bring HG back? Or… should I say, stripping Emily from this world?" Myka stared in her lap, frowning while talking. "Myka, look at me," Myka looked up, she had rarely heard Pete's voice so serious. "Emily is not real. She is artificial. She isn't even supposed to be here." He was staring in her eyes.

"How can you say that? You have seen how she is. She isn't any less human than us. Maybe she was created in a somewhat… unnatural way, but she can think and feel and…" Her voice died in the middle of her sentence.

Sympathy flooded through Pete's whole body. He wasn't any good at these conversations.

"Well… You do want HG back don't you?"

"Yes, without a single doubt, yes! But, should we do it at this price? Erasing another person from this world?" Her voice was getting unsteady now, and she had to do her best to keep her emotions under control.

"I don't know Myka. And to put it frankly, I don't think this is my decision to make either." Myka felt him taking her hands in his, and she nodded at him.

"If… If you do decide to let her remain Emily however… Well… She does know about the warehouse now. The regents will take action." Pete looked at her questionably.

Myka turned her gaze up again to meet his eyes. "That's not the problem… I still have my 'person'."

"But what if you get in a relationship? I mean, wouldn't you want him to be your person? I don't think you've thought this through yet Myka." Myka could see he was concerned and squeezed his hands to reassure him.

"Trust me, I have thought everything through." She could feel a blush rising from her throat to her cheeks, so she quickly turned her head down again, trying to cover her face with her lively hair. Due to it however, she couldn't see the frown covering Pete's face.

"I will stand by whatever decision you make." He said eventually. Myka looked up at him, smiling shortly before assaulting him with a hug. Pete gladly obliged. It didn't take long before he heard sobs next to his ear. "Hey, it's okay." He softly patted her back.

"I do want HG back Pete," she managed to whisper in between sobs. "I know, I know you do. You'll do the right thing."


	6. Chapter 6

**I can't possible apologize enough for the amount of time it took me to update this story, so for the ones still reading; You have my respect! The good news however is that my laptop is back up and running *mhuahaha*, how did I survive without..? **

**Thanks to everyone for following, favouriting and reviewing, I appreciate it alot! Hope you enjoy this chapter too (:**

* * *

Chapter 6

After about half an hour, Myka's tears had finally dried and they were just holding each other. When Pete thought Myka was okay, he slowly drew back. "Are you going to be okay?" He asked however, just to make sure and Myka had to smile at his concern. "Yeah," she quickly wiped her hands over her cheeks to make sure every tear had disappeared, "Yeah, I'm okay now."

Myka turned her head just enough to look at the clock hanging on the wall of the library. 3 a.m. "Still enough time to get some sleep before it's morning again." She stood up from the couch, extending her hand towards Pete to help him up.

"Yeah." He took her hand and followed her until she reached the stairs. "I uh… might just grab something to eat first, before Leena wakes up." With that he turned around and Myka shook her head at his attempt at sneaking into the kitchen without making any noise.

While walking up the stairs she once again was grateful for the fact that she was wearing socks this time, not in the mood to face the cold floor once again.

She opened the door to her room and did her best to close it again without making too much noise. Turning around, she froze immediately. Someone was in her room, sitting on her bed. Noticing the person wasn't moving she quickly took some steps to the right until the light switch was within reach.

Her heart skipped a beat when she recognised the person, although she wasn't sure whether she should be happy or concerned by the woman's presence.

"Is everything okay?" Myka hesitantly took some steps towards the bed when the woman didn't reply. She was just staring at her hands. It was only when Myka got a little closer that she noticed Emily was holding something. "Emily?" She asked again, concern now taking the upper hand.

"No." She finally looked up, right into Myka's eyes, causing her to freeze right at the spot. "Wha.." Myka was unsure of what she was about to say, so she quickly closed her mouth again before something silly would come out.

"No," the somewhat smaller woman repeated while getting up from the bed to stand right in front of Myka. "Not Emily." She finally opened her hand for Myka to see what she was holding.

Myka's breath got stuck in her throat when she recognised Christina's photo, still framed in the metal locket that was always in her pocket during the day.

After a few seconds of heavy breathing, Myka finally managed push her voice over her lips. "Helena..?"

The answer came in form of a hug, Helena resting her head against Myka's shoulder. Once Myka had regained control of her body, she put her arms firmly around Helena, pulling her closer. "I missed you so much." She was desperately trying not to let the tears from earlier come back, but knew she failed when she could feel the tears sliding down her cheeks.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

Helena brought her hand up to Myka's cheek, whipping the tears away. "For not letting me down, for saving me, everything."

"I hardly saved you." She looked at Helena, quickly pulling her close again before letting more tears stream down her cheeks.

After recovering a second time, Myka pulled back again. "Do you remember everything?"

"Not everything, there are still gaps. But I remember me. I remember you." Helena softly pulled back a strand of Myka's hair that was glued to her cheeks.

Helena cast her eyes down to the ground. "I know it's not very polite, but would you mind if I got some sleep? I suddenly feel so tired.."

"Oh.. Not at all." Myka quickly took a step back, as if she was afraid of keeping Helena from getting that sleep.

Helena caught her hand and squeezed it softly. "Goodnight, darling." Myka's heart could be beating out of her chest any moment now. "Goodnight."

She watched the raven haired woman leave the room. Only when she had closed the door, she let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding.

After taking a few minutes to steady her breathing again, she got over to the bed, sitting down.

Was this real? Was Helena really back? Whether it was or not, she had never felt so happy before in her life. She just felt like laughing, the butterflies only strengthening that feeling.

She was relieved she didn't however, when she heard a soft knock on the door. "Come in." She tried her best to straighten her face, but the smile playing along her lips wasn't leaving anytime soon.

It only grew wider when the reason of that very smile entered again, now wearing a pair of pyjama's Myka had offered to Emily.

"I'm sorry but… Would you mind if I joined you? I'm… Well it's quite embarrassing really, I'm pretty scared to be on my own for now."

If Myka didn't know better, she might have thought HG had actually just blushed.

"Sure, enough space here." And once again, she had to do her best to not let her smile transform into a smirk covering her whole face.

* * *

**AN I figured I should probably also give some credit to the song 'Remember' of Emilie Autumn, because it gave me the idea for this story in the first place. (I totally did not steal the title *cough*)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yuss, I finally updated. I know, it has taken ages and no excuse is good enough to explain all of this, so I'm not even gonna try x) Anyway, respect to all of you who are still reading this after all that time, and I do hope it was worth the wait. I will try to update sooner, a lot sooner, next time, allthough I can't promise anything because of exams and such. Uhm, yes, I'm just gonna shut up now, you guys have waited long enough I think ^^ Please do leave reviews, it makes my day (or night)**

* * *

Chapter 7

"Morning," Pete yawned as he entered the kitchen. Only Leena was present. "Good morning, Pete." He was wearing slippers and slowly made his way towards the fridge. A groan escaped his lips when he noticed the absence of sandwiches.

Leena had to smile. "Yes, I know. Somehow the sandwiches I had made for today miraculously disappeared over night." Pete cleared his throat. "Oh really? Strange." The guilt was clearly audible in his voice.

"I'll make you some eggs."

"Ever the savior, aren't you?"

"As long as you know it," she grinned and turned towards the stove.

"Where are the others anyway?"

"Artie, Claudia and Steve are already in the warehouse. A sudden ping has come up," she frowned, "Myka is still asleep I think, or at least, I haven't seen her downstairs yet."

Pete's mind was immediately filled with a depressed Myka crying on her bed. "I'll bring her some eggs when you're done with them."

~~~~~REMEMBER~~~~~

Myka only woke up once during the night. Her arms were wrapped around HG, their legs intertwined. The thought of how inappropriate it was crossed her mind, but she quickly dismissed it. It had been quite some time since she'd last been so comfortable and warm at night. The cozy feeling inside of her only strengthened when she realised Helena's hand was holding hers.

She didn't know what the time was, but the sun wasn't up yet. She cuddled up to Helena some more, smile spread over her face, and drifted into sleep again.

~~~~~REMEMBER~~~~~

Again, Myka woke up while HG was still asleep. This time, the sun was already intruding through the curtains, leaving a trail of sunlight. She noticed a part of the trail that landed on HGs arm, turning the skin to a warm gold colour. They were still in the exact same position and she couldn't help but hug HG a little tighter. Just as she did so, she heard the door creak open.

"I don't care if you're still asleep, or naked. That last one would be an extra for me though… But, anyway, I thought some eggs might maybe cheer you up a bit and…" The rest of his sentence disappeared into thin air when noticed Emily's presence. Emily's presence in Myka's bed. Emily held closely by Myka.

"Oh, I , uh… I'll just drop these here," he managed to babble, planting the eggs on the nightstand.

Myka was just about to ask why he was nervous, when she suddenly realised she was still in a rather intimate position with HG. "Oh my God, Pete, this is.."

But before she could finish her sentence Pete held up his hands. "It's okay! None of my business anyway!" He took a few paces back, quickly disappearing again through the door.

"Damnit," Myka cursed silently, untangling her legs from HG, who let out a complaining groan at the loss of contact.

"Is it morning already?"

Myka could tell she was still half asleep. Yes, but I'm sure that you could use some more sleep. She could hear some more noises coming from HG's lips, but couldn't quite make out what she was saying exactly.

Myka quickly changed into a pair of trousers and a shirt. When she turned to face HG, her breathing had become slower, making clear that she was asleep again.

~~~~~REMEMBER~~~~~

Myka entered the hallway, softly closing the door behind her. Making her way down to the kitchen, she thought of how she would explain this to Pete. It couldn't be that hard, they were friends and… What was she doing? She didn't do anything wrong? _There's nothing to explain._

"Good morning, Myka."

"Morning Leena."

Pete froze. "Morning Myka. I'm sorry for uhm… Waking you up." It almost sounded like a question to Myka, as if he was insinuating she had been awake for quite some time… Which actually she had been… But still…

Leena left the room to fetch a plate for Myka's breakfast.

Myka cleared her throat. "Morning Pete, and that's quite okay."

She sat down in front of him. "Look Pete, I'm sure your mind has created a few scenarios by now, but none of them are true."

"Scenarios? I… Off course not." He cleared his throat guiltily.

"Whatever. Anyway, what really happened is…" She took a deep breath, "What really happened is HG's back."

Leena entered the room again, immediately noticing how both they're auras had changed. She eyed both Myka and Pete, who were just staring at each other.

"What's going on?" Normally she wasn't one to involve herself in anything, but this time it was stronger than her.

Finally Pete averted his gaze from Myka to face Leena. "HG is back."

~~~~~REMEMBER~~~~~

Helena opened her eyes again. She had a faint headache, but given the circumstances she chose to dismiss it. She turned over on her side, facing the other side of the bed. Myka's bed. HG could honestly say this was one of the best night sleeps she had ever had.

She pushed the bedspread away and got up. Looking around the room she noticed there were no clothes laying around. Her eyes fell on Myka's closet. "I'm sure she won't mind," she mumbled to herself.

She picked out some random clothes and made her way to the bathroom, but not before picking up one of the eggs along the way.

~~~~~REMEMBER~~~~~

"How?"

"I thought you'd be happy," Pete's heart clenched together at the disappointment in her voice.

"Off course I am. I am merely… Surprised. I had thought it would take a lot longer. And well… After our conversation…"

"She found her medal."

"Off course. We should have thought about that sooner. The thing most dear to her."

"Almost." They all look up to see HG enter the room.

For the third time that day, Leena is once again the first one to greet. Instead of saying something, however, she steps up to HG and catches her in a hug. "It's good to have you back, HG"

Pete follows her example and Myka feels the stress, she didn't even know she had, flow away at the heartily reunion.

"Sit down, I will get another plate." Leena Is already halfway when HG stops her. "Just some tea for me please. Someone has already been kind enough to leave some eggs upstairs."

Pete looks up. "That would be me. Now that you mention it though, I still haven't gotten a full explanation about…" He's being cut short by Myka's groan. "Pete.."

"It's quite alright," HG smiles, "I'm afraid it was all my fault. I'm not too fond yet of being alone in the dark."

"Oh… Is it wrong to feel slightly disappointed at that..?"

Myka pokes him in between his ribs with her elbow. "Very."

"Ouch, hey, okay, okay." He rubs the spot with a painful expression as if Myka had used a sword instead of her elbow.

He turns back to HG. "You know you're always welcome in my room, right?" He wiggles his eyebrows suggestively.

Putting an arm around Myka's waist, she smiles back at Pete sweetly. "I don't think you could ever be a better bedpartner than Myka."

Myka almost chokes on her sandwich, a blush spreading from her throat up to her cheeks. "Oh, I'm sorry darling, that did sound a bit wrong."

"You don't say."

Myka had to giggle. As she watched the others interact, she realised that with the return of Helena, the bed and breakfast had become her home again. Her eyes lingered on Helena for a moment, taking in every detail as if she was afraid it was all a dream.

The tingling feeling in her stomach spread over het whole body when her eyes fell on the shirt Helena was wearing. It was pink and Myka recognised it immediately as the shirt she'd been wearing when they had first encountered Helena.

The smile on her face only grew wider. Yes, this definitely was home.


	8. Chapter 8

**Haii there, thank you for not abandoning this story. I know it has been some time since the last update, but sadly exams are still more important than my fanfiction stories. **

**I want to thank everyone for the follows, favourites and lovely reviews, I appreciate it alot ^^ I wasn't expecting this chapter to go like this, but well, my brain has a mind of its own apparently. Hope you enjoy it! **

* * *

Chapter 8

"I'm just going to clean myself up a bit, didn't have the time to do that this morning exactly." Her gaze landed on Pete, who was doing his utter best not to meet her eyes. She was just about to pick up her plate when she got interrupted,

"No need, I'll clean it up," Leena smiled at her. "Thanks Leena, I appreciate it."

Myka made her way back to her room and bathroom, choosing another outfit as she had worn the random trousers she had picked up for quite some time. She heard somebody come up the stairs, the footsteps so familiar she immediately knew it was Pete.

Continuing her routine, she took a quick shower and got dressed. Just in time. The moment she left her room, a shrill scream could be heard coming from downstairs. "Leena?" Myka called out while running down the stairs.

When she reached the kitchen she could only see HG's back, cleaning up the pieces of a glass bowl that Leena had obviously dropped as her hands were still resting in mid-air.

"Leena? Are you alright?" Myka asked, a little out of breath when she couldn't quite place Leena's expression.

It was only when Leena's eyes met hers that she realised what it was that was so overwhelming in Leena's eyes; It was shock.

"What happened?" Myka asked, feeling the concern take over her.

"We lost her… Again."

Myka was just about to ask what she meant, when realisation hit her. "Emily?" She asked, hoping she was wrong.

"Oh, hello Myka!" She said happily.

~~~~~REMEMBER~~~~~

"I don't get it."

Myka was sitting in the library with Pete again, covering her face with her hands.

"That locket was her most valued possession. If that doesn't work, I don't know what will.

Pete sat down next to Myka. He slowly took a hold of her wrists and pulled her hands away from her face. It pained him to see her like this and yet be so helpless to do anything about it.

"Myka, listen to me. First of all, this is not your fault. So please stop blaming yourself."

"I didn't say a.."

"Myka! I know you're blaming yourself, you always do."

Pete cast his eyes down, noticing he was still holding her wrists. Releasing them, he looked up at her again.

"Secondly, we will get her back. You will get her back. If anybody can do it, it's you."

Myka sighed, resisting the urge of burying her face in her hands again. "I just don't know what to do anymore. It is only now, that I realise we don't know much about HG at all. I mean, apparently we don't even know the things that are important to her."

"You know what? We should get some sleep and maybe, it'll come to us."

Myka wanted to protest, but knew he was right. She was no good like this, they both weren't.

"You're right." She cast her eyes up, meeting his again. "Thanks Pete." She squeezed his hand.

"Anytime."

~~~~~REMEMBER~~~~~

She had been in her bed for an hours and 47 minutes to be precise, but sleep still hadn't come to her. Why was she so worried about it all anyway? Sure, HG was a friend of hers, but the way her stomach ached once again at the loss of her.. Well, it was something she had never experienced before.

Not even with Sam.

She rolled over, letting out another sigh. She wasn't dense, she knew what it was. It was just hard for her to admit.

Shaking her head, she decided to put her mind on the matter at hand again. She went over everything that had happened the past few days, making sure not to miss any details.

She laid there for a couple of minutes, staring at the ceiling, until it finally hit her.

She forced herself to sit up, convinced it would help her think more clearly, recalling HG's words.

"Almost." Myka was so caught in her thoughts, recalling HG's words when she had entered the kitchen, that she didn't even realise she had said it out loud. "HG literally said the medallion wasn't the most important thing to her. Damn it, Myka!"

She was so angry at herself all of a sudden. Being observant was something she was good at, and yet she didn't take notice of it back then. If she had, she could have asked HG about it, she would have known, she could have brought HG back.

But she hadn't.

She let herself fall on the bed again, arms falling above her head, eying the ceiling again. Being angry at herself wouldn't help. She had to think. She was smart. She had figured out more difficult 'mysteries' before. She could do this.

~~~~~REMEMBER~~~~~

Myka wasn't the only one awake. Just on the other side of the wall someone else was staring at the ceiling.

Emily was fumbling around with a lock of her hair, collecting her thoughts.

Memories were invading her mind once again, memories that weren't hers… And yet, they were.

It was a strange feeling, to remember everything that had happened today and yesterday, and yet know it wasn't you who actually lived it.

She couldn't help the image of a smiling Myka constantly popping up in her head. It made her stomach tingle, both in a good and bad way.

Seeing Myka's smile would always make her feel better, but knowing she was smiling because HG was back, because Emily herself was gone… There were no words to express how that made her feel.

Yet a major part of her could understand it perfectly. She was after all created, she wasn't real. The memories she knew as her past, were a lie.

She turned her head towards Dickens, who was snoring at the end of her bed. At least he was real.

Turning her head back, she faced the ceiling again. She nodded to herself, determined of her decision. She wanted Myka to always smile like that.

She would help bring HG back.


	9. Chapter 9

***silently sneaks in* Ola dear readers. I know, I know. I've been horrible, how long has it been? Well, I can't even remember... That's kind of a bad sign, no? o.o Ah well, here you are; the next & probably last chapter to this story! The muse had kind of left me alone to die, so I had quite some difficulty writing this one. (This is one reason why it lasted so long, at least.) I do hope you like it.. *cough* I'm also very sorry for any of the feels this chapter might give you all... Aah, who am I kidding, I'm not sorry at all. I'm just gonna let you all read now ;) Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 9

Two hours later, sleep still hadn't come to Myka. Neither had a solution. Myka turned in her bed again. She was so incredibly tired, both physically and mentally. So when a soft knock on the door disturbed her thoughts, she didn't know whether to be happy or annoyed.

She didn't even bother to open her mouth. Instead, she got up and opened the door. "Hello Emily."

The other woman immediately noticed that the other woman looked… Well, horrible. "Myka, I wanted to talk to you."

"Can it wait? I'm not really in a mood right now." She immediately regretted her words at the pang of hurt that covered the older woman's face.

She let out a sigh. "Look, that's not how I meant it." The hurt on her face slowly transformed into understanding and even compassion.

With another sigh Myka opened her door even more and stepped aside. "Come in." She said, defeated.

Emily entered hesitantly, reconsidering if this was a good idea after all.

When Myka had closed the door again, Emily positioned herself on the bed.

"I'm going to be blunt with you here. I… Haven't been entirely honest with you."

Myka frowned in confusion, taking place besides Emily on the bed.

"What do you mean?"

Emily opened her mouth, looking down when no sound seem to pass her lips. She nervously watched her hands until she found enough courage to look up again, to face Myka.

"I know how to bring HG back," She suddenly blurted out, quickly continuing when she saw confusion and shock in Myka's eyes, "well, that's kind of an overstatement. Let's just say I know what's most important to her, what she holds the most dear."

A few minutes of silence followed, the shock that Myka felt slowly changing into surprise & confusion before it turned to disappointment. "Well, why didn't you tell me? I mean, I know I haven't treated you the best way but …" She got cut off by Emily.

"Shush, you have been the very best to me and I have only abused that kindness. Oh Myka, I've been so selfish." Her hand reached out to touch Myka's cheek, redrawing just before she made contact.

The curly haired woman was breathing so heavily now that she could actually feel the heat her breath on her skin.

"I don't understand"

Tears started streaming down Emily's cheeks now.

"I love you, Myka."

The younger woman suddenly became very aware of the fact that they were sitting so close to each other. She desperately wanted to make the other woman stop crying, to tell her everything would be okay, but her throat didn't seem to think the same way. Instead they just sat there, waiting until Emily's worst sobs had stopped, and she could continue talking.

"It's just that I don't know if this is how I feel, or how Helena feels." Her hands were desperately clinging to her own thighs, nails invading the flesh even through her shorts.

"I can't keep her memories, her thoughts, her feelings apart from my own anymore." Her voice was getting more desperate with each word that escaped her lips.

Myka felt as if her head was about to explode. She couldn't even begin to imagine how it felt for the other woman. "Emily, I'm sorry." She said, not knowing what exactly she was apologising for.

"Myka, I just want you to be happy," tears continued to stream down her face, "and I know that I can't give you that happiness." She extended her hand again, this time not pulling back.

Emily's hand was soft against her cheek. Myka closed her eyes, tears now covering her own face too. She knew Emily was right. She wouldn't, couldn't be happy without Helena.

With her eyes still closed, she didn't see Emily lean in, covering Myka's mouth with her own.

Myka felt herself slip away in the kiss. Quickly taking grasp of sense while she still could she put her hands on Emily's shoulders, pushing her away. "I'm sorry," she apologised again.

"I'm not."

"Helena." Myka stated, finally opening her eyes again.

"I'm glad you seem to recognise me better now, darling." She said smiling. It looked kind of weird, as Emily's tears were still on Helena's cheeks.

"Helena," Myka took one of the Brit's hands in her own, "Helena, promise me you'll not leave again. You have to. I can't deal with this another time."

"I promise." She brought their hands up, kissing both of Myka's hands.

"How can you be so sure of it?"

"Because I love you."

Myka's eyes were begging for something more, for actual proof in which she could find confirmation that HG would indeed never leave her again.

"Trust me."

Helena tangled her free hand in Myka's curly hair, pulling her forward until their foreheads were leaning against each other.

Myka bit her lip, closing her eyes again. Eventually she nodded, looking the other woman straight in the eyes. She clutched Helena's hand even more firm between her own.

"I feel bad for Emily." Myka finally admitted.

Helena pulled herself away from Myka, her own eyes meeting a pair of green eyes she had always loved so much. "Myka, she's not gone."

Once again, Myka frowned, begging Helena with her eyes to continue.

"She's right here." Helena led their hands to her heart.

"Really?" the taller woman asked with a little smile, the first one of the evening.

"Really really." Helena confirmed. "You are forever doomed to be loved by two women, darling. If you will have me… Us… Oh bollocks, I'm getting confused myself now."

Myka couldn't hold her laughter at the sincere confusion on Helena's face. She finally freed Helena's hand, using her own to cradle the face of the woman she loved.

She placed a quick kiss on Helena's lips, traveling her way down Helena's neck, treasuring each of her little moans of approval. Finally reaching the smaller woman's ear, she couldn't stop a grin from covering her face.

"Always," she placed another kiss on her earlobe, "my love."


End file.
